1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to oilfield control systems and, more particularly, to general purpose oilfield control systems.
2. Background of the Invention
Oilfield control systems are commonly used for controlling and monitoring oilfield equipment and processes. Given their widespread and increasing use, it is important that such devices be both reliable in operation and easily operated.